The integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing industry has experienced exponential growth over the last few decades. As ICs have evolved, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created) has decreased. Developments in the evolution of ICs include photolithography. Photolithography is a technology for transferring a geometric pattern from a photomask or photoreticle to a substrate.